Example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to a data management method and/or a data storage device for improving data reliability.
Since a flash memory among nonvolatile memories has a function of electrically erasing cell data in a lump, it has been widely used as memory for computers, solid state disks, memory cards and the like. Recently, as the use of portable information equipment has rapidly increased, flash memory has been widely adopted in data storage devices.
In data storage devices, methods for reducing occurrences of data errors, methods of bad and/or corrupt block management, wear leveling, metadata mirroring and the like are well known.
The methods described above do not have efficient measures to deal with chronic data errors that repeatedly occur in a specific memory block or with an increase in data errors due to repeated use of a data storage device over time.